


[best wishes, percy jackson]

by imperiacadunt



Series: [yours truly...] [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiacadunt/pseuds/imperiacadunt
Summary: Communications are down, which means that most demigods can’t communicate with one another.But a little issue like that’s never stopped Percy.





	[best wishes, percy jackson]

Annabeth,

Hey... I'm writing from New York, and believe it or not, I've actually managed not to get into any life-and-death situations. 

Well, okay. I was lying about the life-and-death situations part.

Apollo (yes, the god) actually had the decency to walk up to my door and ask me to go on a quest and "face his trials" or something. Of course, I refused to go (though not before I worked in some monster-slaying sessions) and stayed at home like you asked me to, so please don't hurt me (I said please).

And can you please come back to New York?! I feel like I'm slowly going crazy just staring at SAT packets all day and studying for that weird magical DSTOMP thingy. Or was it DSTORM? Or DESUN? Eh. 

But please. Come back before these test packets drive me insane.

Yours Truly, 

Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn’t mean for it to be so short? But thanks for reading, anyway! Comments are always welcome.


End file.
